Loving Death
by Nimbus
Summary: Voldies back and badder than ever. Ginny faces the fact that her Tom is the Dark Lord, and Charlie gets the girl! H/C/H love triangle & R/L. Fleur makes a cameo.
1. Birthday Girl

Title:Loving Death  
Author: Nimbus  
Email:nimbus@schnoogle.com or crazy_chick48@hotmail.com  
Summary:Voldie's back and badder than ever. Ginny faces the fact that her Tom is the Dark Lord, and Charlie gets the girl! H/C/H love triangle along with R/L. Fleur makes a cameo.  
Disclaimers:HP belongs to JK...*pouts now*  
A/N: Things will get definintly darker than they are now, it's just the way I write. I understand that this chapter is really short, but they will get longer as the plot thickens. Please excuse and spelling or grammatical errors, I'm too lazy to get a beta. Bad Nimbus  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
You know, it's very hard to live in a house full of nuts. Of course, everybody but Ron is gone, and have houses of their own, but when they visit, this place is pure chaos. Just like now.  
  
Bill and Charlie had come in together, they had apparated, and made mum really mad when they landed on the kitchen table, making a mess. Percy had been here for awhile, he just showed up one night with dad after work, we were all shocked. Finally, Fred and George had just walked on over, since their house is only five minutes away.  
  
And they were all here for my 16th birthday.  
  
*I'm even lucky I made it this far* She thought, what with being friends with Harry Potter and all, she was always prone to some degree of danger. And here she sat all alone, on her bed with her clothes lying beside her.  
  
Ginny got up and stood in front of her mirror.  
  
*Well today's the day, sixteen at last, no more brothers treating me like a kid anymore.*  
  
Ginny got her jeans and jumper, put them on and turned towards the door. She stopped before she left and gave her room a final look over.  
  
*Here we go*  
  
From the moment she stepped downstairs, Ginny was bombarded with visitors. Uncle Urich had come all the way from the States to come and be here tonight. Right now she was talking to Hermione who was going on and on about boys and Quidditch.  
  
"....and that's all they ever talk about! I wish they would just sit down once in a while and just read a book. And what's the big deal with Quidditch anyways, its a stupid, confusing sport."  
  
"I think it's a really good game, quite challenging."  
  
"Humph" was all she said.  
  
Truth be told, Ginny really loved Quidditch. If she had learned one think in all her sixteen years with her brothers, it was how to play Quidditch, and to play it exceptionally.  
  
Ginny was hoping to play on the Gryffindor team this year, Ron was Keeper, Colin and his little brother had taken Fred and George's places as beaters and two third years that she barely knew played as chasers. Ginny hoped to make the third one. Harry was still Seeker of course.  
  
Ginny took this moment of silence as an end to the conversation and got up and left. Ginny really didn't like being around people as much as she used to, she prefered to be alone when she thought.  
  
This would be her next to the last year at Hogwarts. Ginny really hadn't thought about what she wanted to do after she finished school.  
  
*Well, I could always work at Gringotts with Bill* She thought wryly.  
  
No. No. No. That would never do. She didn't want to work at the Ministry and go through what Dad and Percy did, they still had the mental scars from that episode.  
  
Ginny knew that Harry, Ron, and Hermione wanted to be Aurors, but she had other plans.  
  
Lately she had spent more time with Charlie, she took all of her vacations to go and visit him. In the time that she had been there, she positivly fell in love the his dragons. Now, she knew that they were dangerous, but it gave her a sort of adreneline rush to be around them, she almost felt like she was meant to be with them. Even Charlie had said this much.  
  
"Yea, that's right, aim spell just a little to the left. Good, seems like you're a natural at this little sis."  
  
Ginny was planning on seeing him over Christmas break as well. She was really looking forward to it.  
  
"Hey Ginny, it's time to open presents"  
  
Ginny jumped about two feet in the air.  
  
"Jeez Ron, you could walk a little louder when you do that!"  
  
Ron looked sheepish and got a definite red tinge to his face. There was nothing like an angry Ginny to make you feel guilty.  
  
"Sorry, but everyone's waiting for the birthday girl."  
  
No matter what I do, I'm always making a disturbance. I'm there, I'm not there, I'm in the way, I need to be there.   
  
*Is anyone ever satisfied with me?*  
  
"I'll be there in a minute Ron."  
  
"Kay, but make it quick though, I'm hungry." Ron said this in a whining voice, he sounded like a child begging for a lolly.  
  
Ron left, and Ginny was by herself again. She straitened her robes and went into the kitchen with everyone else.  
  
Harry and Hermione sat close together at the table, too close for mere friends.  
  
*Is there something going on between those too?*  
  
The redheads were situated off to the side where a massive sugar cake sat. Ginny's eyes widened as she took in the amount of presents she had got, it was way more than she deserved.  
  
Ginny whipped through them like a tornado, she felt like a little kid again.  
  
"Oh thanks mum" She said as she held up a new set of dress robes. This is exactly what she had needed, her old ones were getting quite shabby. The one's she held in her hands now were a dark green that contrasted nicely with her curly red hair. Ginny had just finished opening her last present (a pair of dragon hide boots from Charlie) when Harry and Hermione just got up and left.  
  
"Wonder where they're going." said George.  
  
"Dunno." Fred had a quirky smile plastered on his face. "You know Hermione's gotten awfully pretty these past few years, bet I know what Harry's going to do."  
  
"Oh shut up Fred" Said Ron. (Ron had went out briefly in fifth year with Hermione and ever since she had broken up with him saying *I just don't like you like that, I love you like a brother." he always got touchey when they mentioned her love life.) "They're going to get Ginny's last present."  
  
"Another one guys? I've already got enough to last me for two more birthdays."  
  
Harry and Hermione entered the room again, this time holding a small object wrapped in gold foil. They sat it down on the table and motioned for her to open it.  
  
Ginny opened it slowly, unassure of what might happen next. Inch by inch that wrapping paper came off to reveal a lovely gold velvet diary, with burgandy markings that were in another language.  
  
"Amour conquerant tous"  
  
"It means Love conquers all" said Hermione. "Harry, Ron, and I picked it up over our summer break in France."  
  
Ginny's eyes were starting to gather tears. It was such a lovely present, despite her horrible past history with them. She shuddered as she thought of him, Tom, how nice he had been as a human boy. Ginny had fallen in love with him. But now he was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, a terrible force of darkness and evil that was just waiting to swallow her pretty little form up.  
  
"What's wrong Ginny?" Said Hermione with a pout. " Don't you like your gift?"  
  
"No, I love it" She replied with a toss of her curls. "I was just thinking about first year that's all."  
  
"Oh." Was all she could say. Hermione could remember that year well. It was her second year, and Ginny was in her first. Ginny had talked to You-Know-Who through a magical diary and released a dark monster. The Basilisk. Hermione could remember being petrified by it.  
  
"Oh, Gin, sorry about that." Harry said and reached to pluck it from her hands. "We didn't think."  
  
"NO." Ginny hastily got it out of the way. She wasn't afraid of anymore of diaries. "I want it, it's a lovely gift."  
  
Everyone in the room seemed to breath a sigh or relief at this. They thought she might get wigged out by it.  
  
Mrs. Weasley stood up.  
  
"All right, that's it. Off you go, time for dinner. I set up a table outside, and after it's through, it's off to bed, it's getting very late!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley had prepared a delicious meal as always, the table was filled with meats, puddings, and pies.  
  
It had just turned dark when the last person had finished eating (Ron) when Mrs. Weasley pushed them all indoors and told them to get ready for bed.  
  
Ginny's room was right next to Ron's but was in no way like it. Where Ron's room was bright and orange, her's was soft and yellow. Ron's room was so cluttered with junk and Chudley Cannons memorabilia that it was hard to walk through it. With Harry rooming with him, it became even more cramped. Ginny's room, on the other hand, was light and airy, so when Hermione had brought in her stuff there was still plenty of room.  
  
Hermione, Ron, Harry, and the twins decided to go downstairs and fiddle with the muggle t.v. that Mr. Weasley had brought home before going to bed.  
  
Ginny was left all alone in her room for the time being and began putting away all the birthday presents she had recieved. She had put away almost everything when she got to her diary and decided to leave it out. She would write the first entry tonight.  
  
She picked up a quill from her desk and sat down on the bed to write.  
  
  
  
  
~[August 29:  
  
I don't really know how to start this. I suppose I could begin with where it all started, but that would be to long of an entry. You see, today's my birthday, big one six, I am. I should be thrilled, but somehow I can't be. I'm too frightened. Of my past. Of what's to come. Of Tom. I loved him for awhile, it helped me get over Harry, but that's before I knew what he really was. And now he's after me. Because he loved me too. I remember the things he said about me to Harry. I can remember my heart breaking in two. But I know they weren't true. He said it himself. He said *I love you* I have that knowledge and now he's going to kill me for it. Soon. But I'll stop him. Because I have to.  
  
Ginny]~  
  
  
  
  
Ginny rubbed her eyes and let out a mighty yawn. She looked at the clock on her wall which said *Time for Bed....why aren't you in BED?* Ginny laughed at it. Mum had gotten it for her in town when she was about six. Ten years later, it still annoyed her and made her laugh at the same time. It was a comforting thought that some things never change. Ginny pulled the covers over her head and was asleep in five minutes.   
  
She never knew when Hermione tiptoed in the room four hours later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The dream started out normal enough. It was a fine summer day, the wind was blowing, the sun warm, the mood tranquil. Ginny was sitting on a blanket in the middle of a grass field, weaving daisies into a crown. Her checkered sundress rippled in the wind and all of a sudden the dark grey clouds of a thunderstorm came rolling in. That was when she first heard the voice. It was a whisper at first, but it grew louder, until it was an endless pounding in her head.  
  
"Ginnnnyyyy."  
  
"What...what do you want?" She called out into the wind, but got no answer.  
  
"Ginnnnyyyyyyyy" The voice persisted. It had started to rain by now, and she was getting soaked.  
  
"Show yourself! If you're not a coward, then show yourself!"  
  
"Shushhhhh...be quiet darling....I want to feel your soul. I've waited a long time."  
  
Ginny was actually sobbing now, partly out of suspense and of fright, if this is who she thought it was....  
  
"Please...please no...."  
  
"Come now child, it's time to play, you agreed to the rules, decided to take the risk and I've come here to collect."  
  
"No....please..god no....." Ginny huddled near her blanket and started to shiver.  
  
"Ginnnnnyyyy"  
  
The pounding in her ears became too much to handle and the world faded to black.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny sat up in her bed gasping. She whispered only one word, but with it came the horrors of the wizarding world, and she knew it wouldn't be long now.  
  
"Tom."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Now you've read, now you can review. Comments are loved, constructive critisism adored, and flames laughed at. 


	2. Close calls, and a little Malfoy

Title:Loving Death  
Author: Nimbus  
Email:aya_ac@hotmail.com  
Summary:Voldie's back and badder than ever. Ginny faces the fact that her Tom is the Dark Lord, and Charlie gets the girl! H/C/H love triangle along with R/L. Fleur makes a cameo.  
Disclaimers:HP belongs to JK...*pouts now*  
A/N: Things will get definintly darker than they are now, it's just the way I write. I understand that this chapter is really short, but they will get longer as the plot thickens. Please excuse any spelling or grammatical errors, I'm too lazy to get a beta. Bad Nimbus.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning, Ginny was especially quiet at the table. She could hardly eat her breakfast, the eggs benedict lay cold in front of her. Ron was the first one who noticed her odd behavior.  
  
"Lo, Ginny, what's wrong?"  
  
Ginny smiled inwardly at this. Ron would have a fit if he knew about the dream she had, and her suspicions about the Dark Lord coming back to life.  
  
"Nothing's wrong." Ginny came up with the excuse of a headache. "My head is killing me."  
  
Ginny wasn't all the way lying, she was begining to have a headache, and the pounding was getting worse by the minute. Ever since her dream last night, she hadn't been able to go back to sleep, and plus the stress of having another dream about him had just put her over the edge. Today they were going to Diagon Alley for their scool supplies. Charlie had given her some extra money for her work with the dragons, and she was planning on spending it.  
  
Mrs. Weasley stood up after everyone had finished and cleared the table of the plates with a flick of her wand. The plates soared everywhich way, and one almost hit George in the head.   
  
"Watch it mum! The workers at the shop are going to be awfully mad if they find out one of their bosses got maimed by their own mothers china!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley just shrugged. She figured he deserved it after years of torture from him and Fred.  
  
Percy and Mr. Weasley had been reading the paper, when the latter announced that they would be leaving within the hour, and that they had better get their stuff together. "And don't forget to pack," he said with a gruff voice, "We'll be staying at the Leaky Cauldron until the first of September, so don't forget your school things. Ginny wasn't worried, she and Hermione had packed the night before, while having one of those discussions about Harry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
iThey had been packing there trunks. Ginny commented on the new crimson dress robes that Hermione had bought over the summer and she had blushed. Ginny smiled knowingly, Hermione must have got in touch with her hormones over the break.  
  
"Trying to impress a certain redhead again Hermione?" She had asked. Hermione face just got even more flushed as she shook her head.  
  
"No."  
  
Ginny was dismayed, she really wanted to be able to have Hermione as her sister one day. She had gotten depressed when her and Ron had broken up two years ago." Then who are you trying to impress?"  
  
"Are you certain you want to know?"  
  
"I'm certain." The air seemed to get heavier as Hermione let the silence stretch on, she felt as if her friend was fighting an internal battle on whether or not to tell her.  
  
"Harry." Hermione wispered it, praying that Ginny wouldn't get too angry at her, she knew of the unrequited love the young girl had for her raven haired friend. She didn't want to ruin the friendship they had just because of a boy that both of them happened to like.  
  
Ginny let out her breath and gave a short half snort-half laugh. Hermione was astounded.  
  
"What? Why aren't you mad at me."  
  
Ginny decided to go ahead and let everything out. The truth was that she hadn't like Harry for a long time. Ginny had gone through the matter one night after a quidditch game when she had spied Harry and Cho near the Ravenclaw common room making out. She had decided after that night that she didn't need to go through all the pain and suffering that she had been though because of him. Over time, the more she had seen those two together, the less she had begun to like him. One day, she couldn't remember the exact date, she had woken up feeling nothing for him at all. It was a glorious feeling, a feeling of independence.  
  
"Of course I'm not mad. I got over Harry a long time ago." Ginny added with a smile. She felt to older girl need some confidence.  
  
Hermione visibly relaxed, and also laughed. The worst part was over.  
  
"In fact," Ginny continued, "I really hope you two end up dating. I just can't stand the thought of him and Cho getting back together. Hermione's face, which had previously been sporting a smile, faded, as she thought of her rival. At least she's graduated, he won't be getting in my way on the path to Harry's heart, Hermione secretly said to herself.   
  
Ginny shook Hermione out of her thoughts, and they both closed their trunks and set them near the door. They were both ready to go except for the bathroom stuff, which they were required for the next morning.   
  
"Come on Ginny, lets go downstairs, it's almost time to open up your presents."  
  
"Good idea." claimed Ginny with a laugh, she couldn't wait to see what her parents had got her./i  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been a strange turn in events, but not a bad one. In a way, Ginny was relieved.  
  
The second she was excused from the table, she bounded up to her room and locked to door. Let Hermione get angry all she wants, she thought. Ginny dragged her trunk over to the bed, and dumped her bathroom items in.  
  
"Toothbrush. Check. Hair potion. Check. Hairbrush. Check."  
  
Ginny patted the side of her robe to make sure her wand was there and then she was pretty sure she was ready.  
  
It seemed she had everything when she spotted her diary sitting on the floor, she must have knocked it off of the nightstand while she was sleeping. Ginny felt that she couldn't leave it, this year was promising to be like the rest, horrible, and she had to have someone to confide in, even if it was inanimate. She closed the trunk and went over to the other side of the room. Hidden there, underneath the floorboards was her money, 35 galleons in total, it seemed like a veritable fortune right now. Ginny's hands were just itching to touch it. She tore the precise board up and grabbed a tiny velvet pouch from the dusty hole. She pulled the strings and let the money spill through her hands. She wished she could see Malfoy's face when she showed off all that she had bought with it. Ginny wasn't exactly sure what she wanted to buy with the money, but she knew it was going to be something fantastic.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the door. It was Hermione, and she was shouting somthing. " C'mon Ginny, let me in, I have to get my stuff and put it downstairs. Your dad said to hurry up, we're leaving soon."  
  
Ginny put the money down and opened the door for Hermione. She really wasn't happy about the badly timed intrusion, her privacy had been officially invaded. She didn't even take time to pause and realize that while Hermione was a guest, this was her room too. It wasn't that she didn't like her as a roommate, in fact she had enjoyed it immensly. Hermione was the sister she never had, the person she ran too with matters of the heart. Hermione had been the first person to hear her crying over Harry and his crush on Cho, and when she had a small crush on Seamus, she was there for her. Hermione stuck with her through thik and thin. Ginny considered herself lucky.  
  
When Hermione had vacated the room with her baggage, Ginny grabbed her money again and proceeded to dump it in her trunk.   
  
She was set to go.  
  
The twins and Bill decided to ride with them to Diagon Alley. Apparently they were out of Floo powder, and Mr. Weasley had conviently forgot to set up a portkey. It hadn't been a problem, though, they had just arranged to get a car from the Ministry.   
  
The ride was pretty tranquil, save the time Fred and George decided to transfigure the Ministry's steering wheel into a chicken. Thankfully, the spell wore off quickly, before the driver went into a real panic, and decided to go on the side of the road. The twins hadn't changed at all from their time at Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley was not at all amused by their actions, she let the twins know just how angry she was when they got to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Never in my life!.........we could have died.......disgrace to your father and I......and in a Ministry car no less! You should be ashamed of yourselves....grown men!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron stood behind her for the duration of the rant, snickering the whole time. Ginny stood off the the left, trunk and all, waiting for her mother to finish, she was anxious to set her stuff in her room so she could go and browse the shops. When she finally got rid of her things and went to her parents room where everyone was gathering, Mrs. Weasley told them the rules.  
  
"Now listen, you are to stay in Diagon alley. Don't even think about venturing into Knockturn Alley, or your father and I will have your heads. This includes you to Harry and Hermione."  
  
They both nodded.  
  
"You are all to be back by 6 o'clock. No later. Any slip ups will prevent you from leaving the hotel until the first. Any questions?"  
  
Everyone remained quiet, they knew the rules, even if they weren't planning on carrying them out.   
  
"Ok, you are all dismissed. Go have fun. And don't forget the buy the stuff you need for school!"  
  
Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry all decided to go to Madam Malkins first, and then venture their own ways for the things they needed.  
  
"Ginny, come over here! Isn't this one lovely?" Hemione was holding up a set of dark green robes, so dark that they were on the verge of black. They were lovely, and Hermione was holding them up against her small frame."  
  
"Ugh. This makes me look sallow, here, why don't you try it on. You might have the right coloring." Ginny grabed the robes and held them up. Hermione was right, they were right for her. The robes came with a black cloak, and that was one new thing she needed. Hermione convinced her into buying them. Ginny's bag was slightly lighter as she made her way down the alley when she turned the corner and knocked into someone. They shock sent her flying to the ground.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry." The lilting voice said. She had heard it some where. Ginny chanced opening her eyes and saw a mass of black hair pulled back to reveal startling blue eyes. Cho.  
  
"No, it's my fault." Ginny said as she got up and began to dust herself off.  
  
"Hey, you wouldn't happen to be here with Harry would you?" Cho asked as her eyes lit up when she reconized her a as Weasley.  
  
Ginny reluctently answered her, she didn't have the heart to lie."Yea, he's somewhere around here somewhere."  
  
"Oh thank you so much.....Ginny." Cho's smile was sincere and Ginny's heart felt guilty at the things she had said to Hermione the other night.  
  
"Bye then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Ginny watched the other girl walk off, a small bounce in her step, and she wondered why she couldn't have the charm and grace that the other girl seemed to posess. Mabye then she would have had a little bit more luck in catching Harry. Oh well, that really didn't matter now. She continued on her path down the alley until she found what she was looking for. Gerchan's House of Wizarding Animals.  
  
Ever since Crookshanks made his debute, Ginny had wanted a cat of her own. She opened the door and was amazed at the display of the animals. Exotic birds, and all sorts of cats, snakes, and other things.   
  
She made her way down the aisle's until she her a soft growl and turned to her right. In the cage was a black cat, with shocking purple eyes. The stars seemed to shine out of those eyes, and Ginny found herself grabbing the cage and bringing it up to the counter before she could stop herself. She felt she simply had to shelter it from the world and give it a loving home. She paid for it and set out again to head towards the hotel.   
  
Ginny was almost there when she found herself in a strange alley, off of the main one. There wasn't anyone down this way, and few shops. She venture futher, thinking that around the corner would be the hotel when she lost her footing and fell down for the twice time that day. As she got up she thought she saw a shadow in the corner of her eye, but she could have just imagined it.   
  
The cat's cage was off to the side and she bent to pick it up.  
  
"Typical of a Weasley. Too poor to afford some balance? Tsk. Tsk." Ginny growled at the harsh voice. It could only belong to one heartless person.  
  
Draco.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I'm sure you're all wondering why she called him Draco, but you'll find that out in the next chapter. Someone learns about someone elses crush and we delve deeper into Ginny's past as well.   
  
Now you've read, now you can review. Comments are loved, constructive critisism adored, and flames laughed at. 


	3. The Riddle

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I've had alot of things going on with the end of school and packing all of my stuff up that I really didn't have much time for the story. Now that I'm on holiday though, I'll definitly be cranking out the chapters faster. This chapter is a little diffrent, the point of view changes from Tom, to Ginny, to regular, frequently. It's just a little confusing. I must admit though, I had great fun writing the Tom scenes, he must be one of my favorite characters in fanfiction, as well as in the series. Well, on to the fic.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Tale as old as time  
  
Tom Riddle's shoes made an eerie sound as he made his way to the Headmaster's office. He was in trouble again, but when was he not? Growing up in a muggle orphanage only made his behavior more volatile and unpredictable, and being in Slytherin only added to the problem. His black robes flung out behind him as his determined pace grew even faster. Tom was a boy who got what he wanted, when he wanted, and he was looking for answers.  
  
Recently, there had been a rumor going around Hogwarts that he had been involved in the attack of a first year girl, and while the accusations had not been true, he had encouraged them. It added to his, 'don't mess with me', persona. Now he had to face the Headmaster on the charges brought up against him.   
  
Tom never understood the system that was in place here. The houses, and the competition. He was never one for the hostility that took place among these walls. The only thing he was interested in was himself, and how many connections he could make that would help him out in the years to come.  
  
The corridor seemed to go on forever, he didn't think he would ever reach the statue that the Professer had painstakingly described to him. Tom was just about to lose hope that he would ever find the gargoyle when he stumbled upon it in the far end of the hall. It was as massive as it had been in his imagination. Had it been anyone but him, he would have been intimidated. But he was Tom Marvelo Riddle, and he never got scared.  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"Well well well.....fancy me meeting a Weasley down Knockturn Alley. Definitly not something that happens everyday." Malfoy gave her his trademark smirk. It set her blood afire. Funny how the one person you despise the most can still set your pulse racing. This was definitly not a good sign.  
  
"What do you want, Draco?" She pronouced his name sacarasticly, however, he was too busy gloating to even notice.  
  
"I can just imagine it now in the Daily Prophet, youngest Weasley caught snooping around in the frequent hotspot for all your resident Death Eaters. It's practicaly scandelous!"  
  
"Oh stuff it Malfoy, you know you don't have the guts to expose anything. I know a little bit about current events and I seem to remember one quite clearly. It was the one where you were caught snooping around here while your father was conducting some business. Talking with one, un-named muggle born. I heard he was furious. One word and Daddy dearest would have you Avada Kedavra'd the next time he saw you, and you know it."  
  
Ginny watched as a myriad of emotions flitted across that perfect face of his. Everyone knew that Lucious Malfoy was in the graces of the Dark Lord, and that that there had been a huge blow out at the Malfoy Manner discussing the nature of it. Apparently, some of the older and richer wizarding familys hadn't exactly pledged full service to Voldemort, and a number of deaths had occured. She could tell the event still haunted Draco, you could see it in his eyes.  
  
"I don't want to discuss that with a lowlife such as yourself Weasley." He said softly. "It would do well if you learned to stay out of other peoples business."  
  
Ginny instantly felt guilty, she hadn't meant to hurt him.  
  
"I'm sorry Draco, I didn't mean it."  
  
"Whatever. I've had worse."  
  
And that's exactly what worried her. As the son of a Death Eater, he had be subject to many things a boy his age should not have been made to endure. Draco had witnessed the worst of humanity, and yet his nasty remarks and smooth talk alike still got under her skin. He shouldn't have that kind of power over her. It just wasn't allowed. Suddenly, Ginny got an idea.  
  
"Hey, what do you think about a nice cup of butterbeer over a toasty fire. We could go back to my room in the hotel. What do you say?"  
  
Draco hesitated. Did he really want to be seen with the daughter of a mudblood lover? What would it do to his reputation, if anyone ever found out. His father would certainly be enraged. He knew he probably shouldn't be doing this, but something in her sweet, begging face made him step forward and take her hand in his.  
  
"Alright Weasley, let's go.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
"Expelled, sir?"  
  
Tom could hardly believe what he was hearing. Here he was in the Headmaster's office thinking that he was only going to be senteced to a months worth of detention, instead, he was being told to pack up and leave. He decided to take verbal action, one thing he was particulary good at.  
  
"And why exactly am I being expelled Professer Dippet? I hardly think that some allegations from a first year could hardly call for this serious of a punishment. Besides, you don't even have any proof that what you say even happened!"  
  
The Headmaster did not answer him right away, he just stared at the young man in front of him. With his raven hair and piercing black eyes, he seemed to be the very visage of evil. But the Prof. new diffrent. What Tom didn't know was that like every Headmaster to come before him, he had been bestowed with a keen insight into the student body. Tom Riddle had been involved with a number of girls the previous year, but none had made him actually settle down until his 7th year, this year, when he had become involved with Alisha Evans. Prof. Dippet knew love when he saw it and he saw it all over the pair. The only thing that complicated the matter was the fact that he was in Slytherin, while the Evans girl, was in Gryffindor. That didn't stop them though. Their love might be forbbiden, but that had only spurred them on further. Which was why when he heard about the situation between him and the first year, he was even more suprised. Despite what the boy said though, he did have evidence, and it was enough to put Tom Riddle out of Hogwarts for forever.  
  
"As I'm sure you know the charges brought up against you I won't go to deep into the matter, that is something that you will have to go over with the Head of the Muggle Supervison Department. They have already been informed of the situation, and have made the neccessary adjustments. You will stay in monitered quarters for the duration of the school term, which by if you have followed the rules, you will be free to make your life in the wizarding world as you choose.  
  
Tom was more than a little pissed at this turn of events. This couldn't be happening, not now.  
  
"I refuse to accept those terms. Like I said, you have no proof, just the word of a silly girl who doesn't even know how to do a basic levitating charm!"  
  
The Headmaster was becoming impatient.   
  
"Like it or not Mr. Riddle, you are going to accept those terms. I'm afraid that there isn't any more that can be done to the outcome. You will pack you belongings and be out in the Great Hall before breakfast tomorrow. You will have a carraige waiting." He paused to let everything sink in. "I am through here. Have a good night."   
  
And with that, Tom was dissmissed and the Headmaster made to leave the room. But Tom was angry, and by God, he would let the old man know just how much.  
  
"Whatever the little Mudblood got, I'm sure she deserved, she's nothing but a little whore."  
  
At this comment, the Headmaster looked just shy of furious. How dare he say that in this place? How dare he disgrace the name of Hogwarts, of everything he had worked for in the past 14 years? But no, he would not let the boy have the satisfaction of watching him lose his temper.  
  
"Goodnight Mr. Riddle."  
  
And with that, the Prof. exited the room with a grand florish of his ruby colored robes. Tom was rooted to his spot, half in shock at the circumstances that he was now in. One thing was sure though, he had to see Alisha, and he had to see her now.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Ginny and Draco cozied up to the fire, its flames transforming the room into a soft, intimate setting. It may have been only August, but the winds that whipped through the streets outside was turning cold. The last rays of the sun were slowly sinking into the horizon, and by that time, they had already finished their 6th Butterbeer.   
  
Ginny stared at Draco. The soft light changed his face, it regained some of it's childhood innocence. He definitly looked striking. So diffrent than Tom. Their souls and hearts may be alike, but physical wise, they were like night and day. While Draco was a snowy blond, Tom had midnight black hair. Draoc's eyes were a mellow gray, while his had been black as ebony. Even their body structure was diffrent. Draco sported a lanky, carefree physique, while Tom.....well Tom just looked *powerful* His presence took over everything in the room, no matter to it's other inhabitants. Ginny shuddered as she remembered just how strong he looked. He could have crushed her bones in two, if he had so desired.  
  
Draco, who had seen her shuddred, asked her what was wrong.  
  
"Ginny.....are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine....just reminising. Thinking about the old days."  
  
Draco had to laugh. He remembered some of his old days. Practicing Quiddicth. Beating up Potter. Potions with Snape. Beating up Weasley. Yes, it was a good life, save going home.   
  
"Well, what is so disturbing about your past....I mean....what could be so terrible that you have to shudder at the thought of it?"  
  
Whether she liked it or not, Ginny knew Draco was inquiring about her second year. She breifly debated whether telling him about the events that took place or not, it wasn't his place to know, but she decided that she would go for it.  
  
"Well, it all happened when your father gave me this diary, and it turned.............."  
  
Ginny's words were abrubltly halted when they both heard footsteps directly out infront of the door. Draco quickly whispered in Ginny's ears just as they heard the doorknob being turned.  
  
"Kiss me."   
  
Ginny was dumbfounded."  
  
"Just do it!" He said urgently "When they see, they'll bolt strait out, they'll never know it's us." And with that he pulled her against him and covered his mouth with his. His lips were ice cold, but the kiss he gave her was as hot as the flames that were buning at their feet. Vaugely, they heard the door open and several peoples gasp.   
  
However, when the people in the doorway didn't move, Draco looked up and gave a snort. Who would have guessed things would turn out like this? Standing in the doorway was a shocked looking Harry and Cho, and an angry Hermione standing behind them. Hermione pushed her way between Harry and Cho, getting ready to open her mouth to say something nasty to the black haired girl when she spied the other couple tangled in a heap on the floor. Hermione's mouth opened wide, as if she was about to scream, but the only thing she could say was:  
  
"What the hell is going on here?"  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Sorry about they length issue, but I thought I would never get around to finishing this fic if I never posted. So there you go. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. More Draco and Ginny to come, also H/H. Someone special visits.  
  
Please excuse any grammatical errors, I was in a hurry. I'll go back and upload the fixed chapters soon. 


End file.
